amour fou
by psychotronic
Summary: santana et brittany en amour fou brittany est intelligente et santana riche!
1. Chapter 1

-Santana arrête s'il te plaît je ne veux pas, dit Brittany, Santana était en train de la pousser au mur pour la dévêtir.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Britt, moi je te veux pour moi et pour moi tout seule je ne supporte pas de te voir avec cette loque humaine en chaise roulante.

-Mais Santana je ne peux pas je l'aime et je ne veux pas le tromper ou même casser je ne supporterais pas de voir Artie triste.

-Mais je t'aime, ne vois tu pas que je T'AIME plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre je t'adore je pense tout le temps à toi mes pensées ne sont tournées que vers toi mon souffle est à toi je ne peux pas te résister je ferais tout pour toi. Avoue que tu m'aime plus qu' Artie que jamais tu t'es sentis aussi bien avec lui qu'avec moi.

Brittany n'en revenais pas Santana la garce de l'école s'avouait amoureuse et lesbienne en plus, elle qui avait couché avec des dizaines de garçons. Elle en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait une déclaration si sincère, même Artie n'avait jamais fait cela. Santana la regardait avec des yeux profonds, elles étaient dans la chambre à Brittany ou trônait un grand lit avec des couvertures vertes et brunes. Santana s'en alla sans que Brittany n'ai pu la retenir, en fait, elle n'arrivait même pas à bouger.

Sa mère n'avait pas insisté lorsque sa fille lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas manger et n'avait pas posé de question non plus.

Les jours suivants à l'école Brittany évitait Santana qui faisait de même, cette dernière avait bien compris que Brittany ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Santana ne venait pas en cours et pleurait dans les toilettes, lorsqu'elle revenait en classe Brittany voyait bien que ses yeux était rouge et ça lui faisait de la peine.

Puis, elle pensa qu'avoir un nouveau petit copain pourrait lui changer les idées et surtout apaiser ses pulsions sexuelles. Elle observa donc les garçons de sa classe mais aucun n'était assez populaire ou assez beau pour elle, quand même elle était la plus belle fille de l'école. Elle regarda les garçons du Glee club, mais elle était sois déjà sortit avec ou il était trop moche.

Elle s'en alla chez elle pensant qu'aucun gars ne pourrait lui remonter le morale. Elle passa par le terrain de football et regarda les joueurs s'entrainer, bien sur il y avait karofsky, Sam, Finn et bien d'autres qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins. Elle aperçut un gars châtain qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle l'observa et vit qu'il était grand mince, mais quand même très musclé. Elle attendit la fin de la pratique dans les estrades et l'observa courir et s'échanger le ballon avec ses coéquipiers. À la fin de la pratique Santana se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire des gars. Ils étaient en train de se changer, elle attendrait que celui-ci sorte. Le premier à sortir fut Sam ne posant pas de question il s'en alla. Le deuxième fut Puck celui-ci essaya d'attirer son attention sur ses abdominaux, mais Santana resta froide. Puis tous les autres joueurs s'en allèrent, mais elle n'avait pas vu sa proie se dirigea donc dans les vestiaires et entendit la douche. Il était surement à l'intérieur de celle-ci et effectivement, elle put apercevoir son corps musclé à travers la vitre.

Après quelques minutes le jeune homme sortit et fut surprit par Santana et devint tout rouge en cachant ses parties intimes, Santana partit à rire et s'excusa.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors je voulais te parler, dit-elle à ce dernier. Elle alla à la porte du vestiaire ou elle n'attendit seulement 5 minutes et le beau jeune homme arriva.

-Salut, je suis Santana et toi à tu un nom?

-Heuuu, oui, je m'appelle Vic et je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui en fait, je voulais te rencontrer je ne t'ai jamais aperçu et je voulais faire ta connaissance Vic.

-Oui eh bien personne ne me connais vraiment ou ne me remarque, mais j'aime ça comme ça.

-Ah oui. Moi je n'arriverais pas à faire comme toi, tu dois te sentir seul parfois?

-Ben je suis habitué.

-Ça te dirais de venir au breadstix avec moi ou à un autre resto demain soir?

-Heum, eh bien, je sais pas.

-Allez ça serait super cool.

-D'accord à demain, dit-il le rouge aux joues.

-À demain! dit Santana en lui envoyant la main et s'avançant vers sa porche.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi, dit Santana.

Vic la regarda et regarda sa voiture elle devait être riche pour avoir un telle voiture.

-Bien sûr.

Il s'assit sur le siège du passager et Santana partit le moteur et de la musique.

-Alors pour demain tu viens me chercher chez moi après ta pratique à 6 heure, dit Santana.

-oui et au fait j'habite sur Flitcher.

-Cool c'est proche de chez moi. Voilà on est arrivé

-Bye.

-Bye, dit Santana en posant un baiser sur sa joue et il se mit à rougir et elle lui sourit.

Le lendemain matin Santana arriva à l'école dans le stationnement se trouvait une moto une BMW bleu, rouge et blanche elle regarda le gars qui la conduisait et remarqua que c'était Vic. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Eh beau mec sa va?

-Oui très bien.

Tu viens? Elle arqua son bras pour que Vic lui passe le sien, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Ils entrèrent dans l'école et tout le monde les regardèrent, ils étaient parfais pour aller ensemble.

Au casier de Vic Santana se jeta sur ses lèvre, elles étaient douces, et bientôt elle traversa ses lèvres avec sa langue. C'était un baiser doux et tendre , mais il y avait du poil et ce n'était comme avec Brittany et la langue de Vic était trop loin dans sa bouche . Tout le monde les observait y comprit Brittany qui sentit une douleur à l'estomac, mais elle n'en fit pas de cas.

Pendant les cours Santana ne fis que penser aux lèvres de Vic, mais elle ne voyait pas celui-ci elle voyait Brittany.

Après les cours elle partit chez elle en croisant Brittany.

-Est-ce que pourrais aller chercher mes cahiers de maths chez toi ce soir, demanda Brittany à Santana.

-Eh bien ce soir je soir je sors aves Vic, mais demain tu pourras surement.

En attendant le nom du garçon elle eu de nouveau mal à l'estomac. Mais elle la remercia quand même. Santana n'arrivait à sortir Brittany de sa tête.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte Vic apparut habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise hyper sexy. Il était superbe.

-Tu es magnifique, s'exclama Vic, effectivement dans sa mini-jupe à pois rouge et son haut noir en dentelle elle était plus que magnifique.

-merci toi aussi.

Puis Vic lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa moto.

-En as-tu déjà fait?

-Oui j'en ai une.

-Ah oui cool tu me la feras voir une autre fois.

Elle mit le casque rouge et enfourcha la moto Vic s'installa et Santana mit ses bras autour de lui.

-Alors ou veux-tu aller ma belle?

-Au Casa Loca c'est sur la rue Arthur.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma princesse. Et il partit.

Ils arrivèrent et Vic put constater que le resto était colombien ce qu'il avait un petit peu deviner à cause du nom.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu prends?

-Disons que je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses donc je vais prendre ce que tu prends.

-bon d'accord on va prendre quatre casadillas au bœuf et des tequilas pour boire.

La serveuse prit en note les commandes et disparu.

-Alors tu aimes ? demanda Santana.

-oui c'est très bon, mais c'est épicé.

-Ha ha ha oui j'ai oublié de dire à la serveuse de mettre moins de piquant dans ton assiette. Et la tequila ?

-Excellent.

-Je savais que tu préférais l'alcool.

-Voulez-vous des desserts ? Demanda la serveuse.

-Nous allons prendre deux churros.

Santana se délectait du goût du chocolat.

En poussant la porte elle demanda à Vic s'il avait quelque chose après, il était quand même 20 heure.

-Non je n'ai rien.

-Alors je t'amène danser.

Il dansait sous les lumières qui flashaient ils étaient pas mal « hangover » , ils étaient rendus à leurs cinquième shooter. Quand Santana lui demanda de la ramener chez elle. Ils s'en allèrent en taxi parce qu'ils étaient trop saouls. En arrivant Santana lui proposa de dormir avec elle, car ses parents n'était pas là Vic accepta et écrit un texto à ses parents pour dire qu'il couchait chez un ami.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche tu pourras en prendre une après d'accord.

-daccord.

Elle sortit enveloppée d'une serviette Vic la regarda elle était belle. Elle sentait bon.

-Tu peux y aller.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et remarqua les vêtements de Santana elle avait laissée son string. Il prit sa douche et le savon et le shampoing de Santana.

-Hummm tu sens bon, dit Santana en riant puis il mit un boxer que Santana lui prêta et ils se couchèrent en sous-vêtements. Ils s'endormirent dès qu'ils furent couchés.

Le soleil se leva et Vic fut réveillé, il observa Santana elle était si belle avec sa peau brunâtre, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux brun scintillants. Il releva une de ses mèche et couvrit son coup de baiser doux et sensuels. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sauvagement. Elle commença à enlever le pyjama de Vic et il en fit de même tout en baisant toute les parties découvertes de son corps ce qui la faisait soupirer. Il mit sa main dans sa culotte et fit bouger ses doigts elle gémit il lui mordit le lobe d'oreille. Puis, il se mit sur elle et fit des vas-et-viens avec ses hanches, elle se mit à crier de plaisir et Vic grogna.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas en soupirant et reprenant leur souffle c'était parfait, mais Santana pensait que c'était quand même meilleur avec Brittany.

-Brittany! Brittany oh merde! Elle regarda le cadran, 10 heure, elle était supposée arriver à cette heure ci, et comme elle l'a connaissait elle n'arrivait jamais en retard. Elle entendit la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et Brittany monter les escaliers vers sa chambre bien sûr elle avait les clés.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire à Vic de se cacher qu'elle entra dans sa chambre.

Brittany était bouche bée et sortit pendant 1 minutes devant eux puis elle sortit de la chambre en disant « désolé ».

Santana sortit su lit et courra après en criant « attends ».En courant avec seulment un drap pour la couvrir.

-Attends! Santana l'attrapa par le bras et remarqua une larme sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda t'elle à Brittany tout en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur sa peau avec son pouce.

Brittany se jeta sur les lèvres de Santana et l'embrassa tendrement en insérant sa langue dans sa bouche. Santana y répondit sans se faire prier en tournant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Elles arrêtèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire? Demanda Santana, tout en entourant la taille de la blonde de ses bras.

-Moi aussi Santana je t'aime je t'adore je me suis rendue compte que sa me faisait mal de te voir avec Vic et que je veux être avec toi, s'exclama telle.

-Je suis super heureuse je vais essayer d'arranger ça avec Vic ok?

-Ok. Je te rejoins à 6 heures au parc.

-D'accord.

-Euh. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui c'est passé.

-Vic…Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

- Eh bien je ne suis pas aux hommes.

-Quoi!? Tu veux dire que t'es gouine!?

-LESBIENNE oui, et que j'aime Brittany.

-Ben je crois que sa veux dire que c'est fini entre nous. Mais tu sais Santana, dit-il en lui prenant la main, j'accepte ce que tu es et je garderai ton secret quoi qu'il arrive, et j'aimerais que l'on reste ami.

-D'accord merci, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et Vic lui frottait le dos, j'apprécie que tu m'accepte. Je t'adore, comme ami bien sûr.

Brittany était assise sur le banc ou elle devait rencontrer Santana à 6 heure, elle avait hâte de la voire il était 5 heure 52 et elle trépignait d'impatience.

Santana était en rogne contre sa mère qui l'avait forcée à faire le ménage du salon, il était 5 heure 45 minutes et elle ne s'était même pas préparée quand elle avait enfin fini. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre mit une minijupe noire et une chemise blanche à grand décolletée ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et sensuel. Elle courut jusqu'à sa porche rouge et partit le moteur. Au feu rouge elle mit du mascara et du rouge à lèvre rouge vif. Elle arriva enfin il était 5 heure 57 minutes. Elle dut traverser tout le parc pour arriver au banc ou se trouvait Brittany habillée d'un pantalon skinny et d'une chemise carottée bleu et brune et elle chaussait des bottes sexy brune pâle.

Quand Brittany l'aperçut elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Santana montra également ses dents blanches.

Santana vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Brittany et l'a regarda. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant environ 30 secondes et Brittany caressa la joue de la Latina, leva un mèche de son coup et posa un baiser sur celui-ci, Santana ferma les yeux et savoura le moment et la pris dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille « je t'aime ».

Brittany relâcha ses bras autour de Santana et dit… « Moi aussi, je t'aime ».

Elles se regardèrent amoureusement et échangèrent un baiser des plus doux et amoureux que Santana n'avait jamais reçu.

-Santana est-ce que tu te considèrerais comme lesbienne?

-Eh bien je crois qu'il faut s'accepter et que oui je suis lesbienne. Mais encore plus que cela je suis amoureuse de toi et tu es la seule qui me fait cet effet. Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est plus que de l'amitié c'est de l'amour profond. Et toi te considère tu comme lesbienne?

-Eh bien je ne crois pas qu'il faut me coller cet étiquette, mais c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

La Latina fut un petit peu déçue par la réponse, mais l'acccepta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, demanda Santana.

-Ce que tu veux répondit joyeusement la blonde.

-Eh bien je voudrais aller manger dans un café avec toi .Elle se pencha et chuchota à son oreille « je t'aime ».

Brittany sourit et elles prirent la route vers un café calme.

Elles n'avaient pas trouvée de cafés à part des Tim Hortons et elles ne voulaient absolument pas y aller.

-Sa te tente d'aller dans un restaurent chic?

- Eh bien je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent.

-Ben voyons j'vais payer pour toi quand même! S'exclama-t-elle en la regardant amoureusement.

-Merci, mais je me sens mal que tu payes pour moi.

Santana se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota « Je ferais tout pour toi ».

Brittany sourit sous ces mots et la regarda amoureusement.

Elles arrivèrent au restaurent de l'hôtel le plus chic de la ville.

-Garçon ! Appela Santana. Je vais prendre un cassoulet de canard.

- Moi je vais un steak saignant avec une salade printanière, dit Brittany.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire comme accompagnement.

-Nous allons prendre un champagne le meilleur que vous avez, répondit Santana.

-Quoi! S'exclama Brittany, mais ça va pas ça va te coûter une fortune.

-Oui ça va je t'aime et je fais tout pour te rendre heureuse et puis mon père n'a que ça de l'argent.

Brittany rougit à la remarque Santana faisait tout cela pour elle.

Elle passa sa main jusqu'à celle de son amoureuse et elles jouèrent avec les doigts de chacune.

Le serveur arriva avec le champagne et Santana en versa une coupe pour Brittany et elle.

-Alors ma belle ou compte tu aller pour l'Université. Puisque qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la fin des cours!

-Je pensais m'inscrire à une école de danse.

-Excellent tu sais j'ai vu une école ou toi et moi pourrions être ensemble une école à L.A.

-Formidable tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi!

Leur souper était finit et Santana avait commandé le dessert une coupe de sorbets aux fruits qu'elles étaient en train de partager. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux amoureusement sans dire un mot. Santana caressait la jambe de Brittany sous la table et cette dernière souriait d'un sourire niais.

Santana paya l'addition sous les yeux exorbités de Brittany, mais ne prit pas attention à ce détail. Puis elles partirent main dans la main vers la porshe rouge de Santana.

Elles arrivèrent chez Santana quelques minutes plus tard et ses parents étaient là.

-Hola mama! Como esta. Como fue tu dia?

-Muy bien! Y tu?

-Muy muy muy bien!

-tu a l'air très contente hija.

-Oui y Brittany dors à la maison ce soir ok.

-Si. Hola Brittany ho comme tu est belle, tu amiga hija su pelo rubia es magnifiquo.

-Si mama c'est la plus belle.

Brittany qui n'avait pas mit un mot rougit après cette phrase.

-Bon nous allons dans ma chambre asta luego.

-Buenas noches!

Santana faisait couler un bain et Brittany était assise sur le lit et l'observait, son corps était parfais, magnifique, sa poitrine était à couper le souffle et ses fesses la faisait chavirer elle l'a désirait plus que tout au monde.

Elle s'approcha de la latina et la prit par les hanches en déposants de doux baisers sur son coups.

-Alors ma belle tu veux prendre un bain avec moi?

-Je ne me le ferais pas prier!

Elles se déshabillèrent et s'installèrent dans le bain. Brittany était assise entre les jambes de Santana et cette dernière lavait le dos de la blonde. Brittany soupirait de plaisir et Santana déposait des baisers sur son coup et mordillait son lobe d'oreille.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Santana à l'oreille de Brittany.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Brittany et elle se tourna le coup pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée.

Après 20 minutes Brittany se leva et dit « c'est le temps d'aller au lit! ».

Santana partie à rire et la rejoignit et sauta sur le lit avec elle.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et caressa son dos elle voulait le faire doucement cette fois ci. Elle embrassa son coup descendit vers sa poitrine qu'elle embrassa. La respiration de Brittany allait de plus en plus continuait vers le bas et embrassait son ventre et arriva a son nombril. Enfin elle arriva a la partie intime de Brittany. Elle inséra sa langue et la fit tourner dans sa partie sensible celle-ci poussa un gémissement plus fort et mit sa main sur la tête de santana et appuya. Elle commenca a crier plus et Santana mit sa main sur sa bouche, elle ne voulait que ses parents les entendent. Puis, Santana, Brittany se tourna et se mit au dessus de la brune et caressa son corps parfais tout en baisant sa poitrine. Elle inséra un doigt dans la partie sensible de la latina qui poussa un gémissement et en inséra un deuxième et les mettait en action. La latina poussait des cris et Brittany couvrait sa bouche.

Elles se laissèrent tomber vers l'arrière sur le matelas et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Santana mit sa tête sur la poitrine de la blonde et celle-ci caressait ses cheveux. La latina s'endormit peut de temps après et Brittany en fit de même.

Brittany se réveilla et ses jambes étaient par-dessus celles de la brunes. Elle les enleva et observa la latina elle était tellement belle. Elle releva une mèche de cheveux brune en arrière de son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Tu es magnifique je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et dit moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

La blonde rougit et se leva du lit.

-Ehh! Donnes moi un bisou sinon la journée commence mal!

-Deux choses premièrement je viens de te dire que je t'aimais le plus au monde, donc la journée ne peu pas mal commencer, et tu n'as pas dit s'il-te-plaît, donc pas de bisou pour toi!

Santana se leva et poussa la blonde sur son lit au draps rouges et s'étendit sur elle, elle approcha de sa tête et la regarda dans et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Alors je le prends moi-même dit-elle à Brittany d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.


	2. l'ossobuco des révélation

**Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris pour posté j'étais partis une semaine en camping SANS INTERNET j'ai faillis mourir, mais une chance je suis revenue chez moi saine et sauve derrière mon ordi avec mes deux chats. Non , mais sérieux j'adore la nature et faire du camping c'est relaxant et j'ai pu lire.J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre le deuxième est un peu moins bon je trouve, mais je posterais bientôt le troisième.**

Le lendemain la mère de Santana avait proposé aux deux filles de manger en la compagnie de son mari et d'elle-même et Santana avait accepté en voyant ainsi une occasion de faire son coming out à ses parents. Brittany elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle a dit à ses parents: papa maman je sors avec Santana! Et ceux avait répondu que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur et qu'ils étaient heureux pour elle. Mais pour Santana c'était plus difficile.

-Alors tu te sens prête pour se soir ma belle? Demanda Brittany.

-Un peu nerveuse, mais je me sens prête. En fait, Santana était tellement anxieuse qu'elle n'avait presque plus d'ongles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout iras bien j'en suis sûr. Dit la blonde en entourant la taille de la latina avec ses bras et posant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle huma au passage son coup et se délecta de l'odeur de noix de coco et de vanille.

Les deux amoureuses étaient assises à table avec les parents de la brune ils mangeaient de l'ossobuco que la mère de Santana avait préparé.

La discussion était très animée, mais surtout par Brittany et les parents de la latina. Brittany frottait la jambe de Santana comme signe d'encouragement. Et cette dernière décida de se lancer.

-Mama je voudrais te dire quelque chose que je arde enfouit depuis longtemps.

-Si bella qui-a-t-il? Tu a l'air préoccupé.

-Je…j'aime les filles et je suis lesbienne et puis je suis avec Brittany. Dit elle d'une rapidité surnaturelle.

-Eh bien nous nous en doutions un peu hija mais tu sais nous acceptons cela et nous voulons que tu sois heureuse et nous savons que tu les avec brittany.

Santana sourit, elle s'était imaginé des dizaines de scènes toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Elle était sur un nuage en ce moment.

La fin du repas arriva et Santana demanda à Brittany si elle voulait rester à coucher celle-ci accepta et envoya un texto à ses parents.

Elles montèrent à la chambres de la latina et s'étendirent sur le lit.

-Eh bien ça na pas été si difficile non? Et puis tes parents ont bien réagit je suis tellement contente!

-Moi aussi! Répondit Santana.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre et enlève tes vêtements, demanda Brittany.

-Parce que, tu vas voir fais le.

Santana la regarda avec un regard d'interrogation. Puis se déshabilla. La blonde la regardait elle était magnifique ses courbes étaient parfaites et sa peau hâlé était superbe. Son corps donnait chaud et elle sentait l'humidité contre sa culotte. Santana s'étendit sur le ventre et Brittany s'approcha d'elle. La blonde prit la bouteille de crème hydratante sur la table de chevet et en mit sur le dos de la brune. Cette dernière frémit à se geste. Brittany mit ses mains sur son dos et commença à masser elle commença par les épaules ou elle fit des rotations.

-Hummmmmm, soupira Santana.

La blonde fit aller ses mains jusqu'au bas de son dos et massa celui-ci. Elle descendit vers les jambes et les soupirs de la brune furent plus forts. Elle arriva au pieds et Santana était en extase.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive Santana qui a un orgasme alors que je lui masse les pieds!

-J'ai un orgasme quand je te vois ou que tu m'embrasse alors ne te surprend pas.

Et elles partirent à rire.

-Je m'en vais prendre une douche et je reviens, dit Brittany.

-Non reste avec moi, riposta la brune.

-Mais je pu!

-Non tu sens super bon, tu sens la lavande.

-Bon d'accord, soupira t'elle tout en entourant la taille de santana avec ses bras elle était chaude et confortable. La blonde se dit qu'elle pourrait rester en cette position avec la latina toute sa vie.

-_I'm wide awake._

-Humm, soupira Santana lorsqu'elle se fit réveiller par son ipod à 6 heure et demie.

Brittany bougea et Santana perdu sa chaleur.

-errrghhh, grogna la latina.

-Reste! Enchaîna-t-elle.

-Je m'en vais dans la douche on à école dans 2 heures. Viens avec moi.

-Je veux rester au lit.

-Aller! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je dois utiliser la manière dure. Elle tira la couverte de dessus la brune et celle-ci grogna plus fort.

-Bon juste si tu me donne un bisou, rouspéta la latina.

-Haaa, j'aime mieux ça, la blonde s'approcha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Santana. Le baiser était doux et la latina se sentit déjà mieux.

Brittany prit la main de la brune et la tira hors du lit et la conduisit à la salle de bain communicant avec la chambre. Déjà déshabillé elle entra dans la douche suivit de la latina.

Elle aciva la douche et les jets massants en soupirant sous la chaleur, elle Santana par la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement en insérant la langue dans la bouche de la brune et celle-ci répondit au baiser avec plaisir. Elle laissait descendre ses mains dans le dos de la blonde jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle prit du shampoing à la noix de coco et massa la tête de Brittany en formant la mousse la blonde soupira d'aise. Santana continua avec le gel pour le corps dans le dos de la blonde puis s'occupa de ses propres cheveux alors que la blonde se rinçait. 10 minutes plus tard elles avaient finit.

Santana prêta un chandail et un pantalon à Brittany et lui tendit un paire de soulier qui allait bien avec ses vêtements. Elles descendirent et les parents de la latine étaient déjà partit au travail, mais ils avaient laissé un mot :

_Bonne journée les filles je suis très heureuse de savoir que vous êtes ensemble je vous ait fait un mélange à crêpe dans le frigo et lunch, car je sais que la nourriture est inffecte à la cafétéria._

_Je vous aime xox_

-Miam des crêpes dit Santana avec des yeux pétillants.

La latina s'activa à faire les crêpes dans la poêle et Brittany plaçait la table. Quand la blonde eut finit elle s'approcha de Santana et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je peux en faire une? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! répondit la brune.

-Je sais en faire en forme de mickey mouse!

Brittany fit sa crêpe et elles en eurent assez pour en avoir trois chacune elles s'assoyèrent à la table et la blonde allait se servir, mais Santana lui dit d'attendre.

-J'en ai faite une juste pour toi, elle lui donna une crêpe en forme de cœur écrit _merci_ en coulis de chocolat dessus.

-Ohhhh! Merci je t'aime! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.


End file.
